


Are you dating?

by Butterfly_Cascade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, M/M, Movie Night, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Cascade/pseuds/Butterfly_Cascade
Summary: Person C: So are you and Person B datingPerson A with head in lap of Person B: What do you thinkPerson C: Steve or teamPerson A: Tony





	Are you dating?

Person C: So are you and Person B dating  
Person A with head in lap of Person B: What do you think

Person C: Steve or team  
Person A: Tony 

Rhodey was back after being away in Afghanistan for 3 months. Rhodey, of course, went to go see Tony on his break. He never gets tired of seeing his annoying genius.

Rhodey was staying at the Avengers Tower, because Tony insisted he stay with him, and he was dragged by Tony to their team bonding night because, and Rhodey quotes, “One day I'll convince you to stay and become a full time Avenger, better start early to get to know everyone. Oh and I want to cuddle with you while you're here.”.

So there Rhodey was, on the couch with Tony at his side. They were watching Fast and Furious thanks to Tony and Clint’s obsession with cars. At some point during the movie, Tony decided to wrap his arms around Rhodey and put his head on his lap.  
The team didn't notice until Clint took a double take and shouted, “I knew it!”.

“Clint, you idiot.” Natasha sighed and facepalmed. “What? Look at them, there's no way I'm not right.” Clint looked back and forth between Natasha and the couple on the couch, grinning ear to ear. Bruce decided to stay away from the tea spilling and Thor looked on curiously to see what they were talking about. Steve was the only one that looked around the room confused, “What did you know?”

“You're kidding right? It's so obvious!” Clint pointed to Rhodey and Tony. Rhodey rolled his eyes and Tony wasn't even paying attention until he felt Rhodey sigh in annoyance. Steve took a few seconds looking at them, “Wait, are you and Colonel Rhodes Fonduing?” Steve still really wasn't caught up with 21st century slang yet, although Tony really was trying to teach him. Everyone knew Steve slang though. 

Tony looked up at Steve from Rhodey’s lap and said, “What do you think?”. Tony goes back to falling asleep in Rhodey’s lap and taps Rhodey on the cheek. Rhodey has known Tony long enough to know that means it's time to take over. “We've been dating for 20 years. We started dating around the time Tony took over SI.” 

Thor’s booming voice filled the room, “Congratulations, I'm happy that my shield brother has someone other than us to care for him.” Natasha smiled at them, “I'll direct the wedding, don't worry.” 

Steve still looked confused though, “20 years? But I thought Tony was with other people before.” Rhodey waved him off, “You can't believe everything you read online, besides us being together was legal yet so Tony had to pretend to have flings with people.” Steve's eyes went wide with realization, “Oh… Well I'm happy for you two.” “Thanks, Captain.”

“This is sweet and all, but can we continue watching the movie!? The good parts coming!” Clint shouted, bouncing up and down. “I love that part!” Tony shouted, half asleep, Rhodey can only guess how Tony can listen to everything while falling asleep.

The team continued watching the movie. Rhodey saw that Tony finally fell asleep and smiled. He kissed his forehead and let him rest on his lap.


End file.
